Dead Rising:Off The Record
by solidcal
Summary: What if Chuck was the hero of Dead Rising?.Inspiered by the new dead rising game.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Disclamier:The characters and settings in this story belong to Capcom.

(Solidcal)  
>I would like to give credit to the user called ttobba95,thanks to him the introduction looks better and makes more sense and me and him will be working on this story together,so he will get as much credit as this is an alternate reality, so Katey is aged 8 instead of 2.<br>Enjoy and review!

Chapter 1:Introduction

September 19 11:27 AM

"Come on Daddy, come on! It's going to start soon!" the eager voice of an 8 year old girl exclaimed to her father.

"Katey, slow down. It doesn't start for at least 12 minutes" replied the father.

The mother also spoke. "Daddy's right Katey. I know you've waited a long time to see this movie, but take it easy for now. OK?"

Chuck Greene and his wife Samantha were currently escorting their hyper best girl, Katey, through the Paradise Plaza of Willamette Parkview Mall. They had drove here via a yellow truck which belonged to the father. Their destination (or at least, Katey's destination) was Colby's Movieland, which today was premiering Mega Man 2, the sequel to Katey's all-timefavorite film. And she couldn't wait.

Once they arrived at the theater, Chuck paid for their tickets and the Greene's sat down in (coincidentally) Cinema 2 to enjoy the film. As father, mother and daughter were entertained by the adventures of the Blue Bomber, they were unaware of the unfolding of a chilling plot, resulting in horror for the people of Willamette.

After the film, the Greene's exited the cinema room with a smile on the littest Greene's face. "That was awesome!".

Chuck couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you liked it Katey". As the girl began to ramble on about which parts of the movie she liked she began to feel that large soda she drank creep up on her. "Um.. Mommy?"

Sam smiled down at her little girl. "Yes, what is it, sweetie?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, mommy. Really bad" Katey said with some hesitation. Even at eight years of age, Katey still felt just a bit embarrased to tell someone that she needed the bathroom. After hearing this, Sam turned to her husband. "Katey needs the bathroom. I'll take her".

"I'll wait" Chuck said back. Sam took Katey by the hand and lead her to the nearest bathroom. While he waited he decided to traverse the hallways and have a look around.

As he walked he suddenly heard a voice behind him "Hello there". Turning, Chuck saw a young man who looked to be in his early 30's. He was dressed in a white open shirt revealing a locket, and black pants. The tone of his voice suggested he was of Spanish decent.

Not knowing what to do, Chuck simply replied with "um.. Hey".

The spanish man leaned against a wall, still observing him. "I know you... You are the American motorcross rider, aren't you?".

"Yeah. Well, I was..." Chuck guessed that this guy was a foreign fan of his. "But i gave that up. I'm retired now".

The spaniard continued to observe. "You came alone?"

Chuck shook his head. "No. My wife and daughter are with me... Why do you care anyway?"

The other man did not answer. "You drove here, didn't you?". Before Chuck could answer, the spanish man left his place against the wall and walked closer to him, almost breaching his personal space. In a cold tone, he asked "what did you see in the streets?".

Chuck took a step back from the other man. Then he remembered the drive here...

FLASHBACK

Chuck drove his family down the roads of Willamette, Colorado. Sam was next to him, Katey occupied a back seat. Soon, the father heard his daughter's voice. "Daddy, why aren't there as many people as there usually are here?".

Looking out the window, Chuck saw what she meant. Even though there was the odd guy or girl out there, this place felt deserted. There wern't even any other cars on the road.

Chuck and Sam exchanged concerned glances, then Sam spoke to the small girl in the back seat. "Maybe they're all at the mall? Maybe there's a big sale on and everyone's rushing to get the latest deals!".

"Or maybe they're like you and just have to see the new Mega Man flick" Chuck joked, resulting in a laugh shared by mother and daughter. Chuck drove on, happy that he had calmed the atmosphere of the vehicle. But his concern remained.

FLASHBACK END

"I saw people, not many but some" he replied. "Actually, some streets seemed to be completely bare. No people, no vehicles... nothing".

The spaniard chuckled, which made Chuck frown. "Almost as if... everyone's already dead?" he asked. Now Chuck was getting a bit pissed off with the spanish man. "Look buddy, I don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about. I don't think i even want to know".

The man opposite chuckled again "i think you'd better see for yourself". He began to walk past the former biker.

"This, my friend..." he turned for a second and looked Chuck in the eye "...is hell!". With that, the spaniard walked off, as if that conversation never took place. Chuck walked back to the bathrooms and rejoined his family as they exited the theater. As they walked, Chuck tried to empty his head of the spanish man and his words... to no avail. The words of hell and everyone being dead floated round in his brain against his will.

Sam noticed her husband was deep in thought. "Something wrong, baby?".

Turning to face his wife, Chuck smiled. "Nah, nothing wrong. Just... had a strange talk... with an even stranger man".

Then, he felt his daughter tug on the sleeve of his yellow jacket. "Daddy?" she sounded scared. Concerned, Chuck replied "What's wrong kiddo?"

"Where is everybody?".

Only now did the Greene's realise that Paradise Plaza was now deserted. There was no one anywhere. Chuck spoke what they were all thinking.

"I think we should go".


	2. Chapter 2:Zombies?

(A.N)Solidcal here,I would once again like to say a big thanks to ttobba for the amazing on edits on my already great chapter and now heres a message from the guy.

ttobba here, just wanna say: Massive thanks to Solidcal for accepting my help.

September 19 1:09 PM

"I think we should go"

Taking hold of his daughter's and wife's hands, the three of them made their way to the Entrance Plaza. Upon reaching the Plaza of Entering, the Greene's saw several people sitting around the statue in the middle of the Plaza. Some brandished weapons, others cried helplessly. Chuck spotted two security guards moving things towards the doors. They were biulding a makeshift barricade.

The Greene's spotted an old woman pushing her way through the guards while ranting about "Madonna! where is she?". She rushed over to the Greene's still ranting. "Oh where is my madonna? I can't live without my precious little sweetie doggy!" When she had finally finished with her shouting and went to bug someone else, Katey spoke up to her father. "Daddy, who's Madonna?"

"I don't know Katey, she's gotta be that woman's pet.. forget about it" he told her "Right now, we have to focus on finding a way out of here, and maybe find someone who can fill us in on what's happening". They continued to look around the Entrance Plaza.

As they looked, Sam's eyes fell on a woman in the crowd with dark raven hair. She was standing, looking straight ahead at the barricade, something resembling a smile on her face...

Sam alerted her husband, who turned his own head to face the woman. She also looked like she was of Spanish decent. Immediately the words of earlier returned to him.

"Almost as if... everyone's already dead?"

Chuck shook his head, still trying to forget what that spanish man had said to him. Finding reality again, he looked to find that the woman was now gone.

"Damnit!" he mentally cursed.

Then a security guard walked over to the Greene's and started getting in their faces. "What the hell are ya'll doin? This is no time to just be standin around!" Chuck asked him what his problem was and the guard replied "My problem right now is you no doin anything! Are you just waitin for zombies to eat you alive!"

"Z.. Zombies?" Katey shivered. Chuck got serious. "What the hell do you mean "zombies?", you're scaring my daughter".

"Oh, sorrrry if i just so happened to put a scare into your little one" the guard said sarcastically, then got equally serious. "Come wit me pal, I'll show ya what your girl should be afraid of" he walked towards the doors.

"Sam, take Katey near the back. Find her something to do". Chuck wispered to his wife before he followed the guard. Sam took her daughter's hand.

"Katey, why don't we have a look around this place. Maybe you can take a few pictures". Katey nodded and removed her green "Puff Puff" backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out a small, yellow camera. Zipping the backpack up and putting it back on, Katey took her camera and went with her mother to the other end of Entrance Plaza.

Meanwhile, Chuck approached the barricaded doors. Looking through them, Chuck could see a strange group of people on the other side. They were banging on the doors, their groans were sightly audible. They looked pale, and they had red marks on their clothes.

"Look at them all" the guard told Chuck. "If those ain't zombies, wha would you call them?

Chuck was silent as he continued to observe the growing crowds outside the mall. Memories of the drive here and the words of the male spaniard flooded his mind. He blinked his eyes in desperation, then the guard shoved him lightly. "Anyway, look on the bright side!" he gestured to the crowds of "zombies" "Zombies are stupid and slow! We'll be safe in here".

Chuck scratched his chin and began to think, though he was quickly interupted by another shove from the guard. "Well? don't just stand around!" he scolded the biker "if you wanna make yourself useful, go find more stuff for the barricade!". The guard looked to the far end. "I can see your family has already found something".

The former champion turned round, seeing that Sam and Katey had not just found something, but also someone. He could see Sam holding Katey away from the other person. Chuck rushed over to his family and confronted the other someone. It was an old man who appeared to be in his sixties, wearing old-looking clothes. He carried a cane in one hand, and was now using it to bang on the gate that seperated them.

The old man spoke. "Do any of you have any idea what you've done?" He ranted before Chuck yelled back "Will you calm down buddy? I have no idea what's going on here! I'm in the same boat as you".

The old man grumbled, then turned and stormed off. Chuck immediately knelt down and spoke to his little girl. "What happened honey? Did that guy do anything?"

Sam answered for him. "I don't know. We were just looking around when that man suddenly came yelling at us". She turned her head and watched the man go. "What was his problem?"

"Look Daddy" Katey piped up, a sort-of smile back on her face "I got a picture of him!" she showed the view-screen of her camera to Chuck. It showed a still image of the old man, pointing to it with his cane.

Chuck smiled. "Fantastic, sweetie".

"Madonna!"

All heads turned to the front end where the old woman from before who was now demolishing the barricade! All the while she cried and shouted for her poodle. "My Madonna is out there! I'm coming for you baby!". Some guards tried to stop her but it was already too late. The crowds outside had already begun to spill into the Entrance Plaza. Within seconds they themselves demolished and devoured the old woman and the guards. The people screamed, Katey being one of them. Then another man appeared above them all on the second floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!" He shouted. He was an african-american man in a yellow shirt and a red tie. "RUN! EVERYONE MOVE!". He pointed to the stairs leading up to his position.

Chuck couldn't believe it, but now wasn't the time to do nothing. He told Katey to close her eyes, she did so and clutched her yellow camera tightly. Chuck picked her up and handed her to Sam, who he then told to follow him. Chuck grabbed a baseball bat near him and charged into the crowds, Sam and Katey behind him.

Chuck did his best to clear a path out for his wife and daughter. He cut down as many of these "zombies" as he could, his jacket and his bat becoming stained with blood.

Eventually he managed to get Sam and Katey to the stairs. He made them go up first as he continued to fend off the hungry hordes. As soon as Sam and Katey had climbed their way up, Chuck followed them. He paused for a second, wondering if he should try to save any of the people below. He decided it was too late and joined his family.

The Greene's then noticed that the Security Room door was open. Taking their chances, they headed into the hallway that lead to the Security Room, unaware of how much pain this nightmare would truly cause.

"This my friend...is hell!..."


	3. Chapter 3:Brad,Jessie and Otis

(ttobba's note) If any of you are wonderin, i named Chuck's wife "Sam" in honour of my awesome fanfic pal: Lil Red Sniper. Check out her work, i requested some of it!

(Solidcal's note) I would once again like to thank ttobba for him teaming up with me and helping me make this story as great as it can be!I would also like to state both me and him put all our effort and creativity in to this.

Upon reaching the door ar the end of the hallway, Chuck opened it and let his family in. They then saw who else was here: The african-american man from before, a blonde woman wearing glasses, and from behind them they could see another african-american man in a mall patrol uniform. As Chuck looked around the room, Sam knelt down to Katey's level and comforted her. She had been crying slightly after what had just happened.

The first man in the yellow shirt spoke to Chuck. "Where are the others?"

Chuck could only shrug his shoulders. "Don't know. But i hope they found a way out". Then the mall patrol man told the Greene's to back away from the door. Once the doorway was free, the man pulled out a small blowtorch from his jacket and used it on the doorway. Chuck was about to ask why he was doing this but the yellow-shirted man spoke for him. "As long as those things are in the mall, we can't use this door". Then the man approached what appeared to be an air duct and opened it.

Chuck questioned him "What are you doing buddy!"

The man replied "The air ducts. They'll get us back into the mall. And apparently, those things aren't smart enough to use the ducts". He then entered the ducts and made his way through, ignoring the "Hey!" from the disbelieving Chuck. Why would anyone want to go back out there with those "zombies"?

Chuck then felt the eyes of the blonde woman on him. "Nice jacket. You some sort of racer?"

"Yeah, but i gave that up. I'm retired" Chuck smiled and extended his hand out to her "Chuck Greene: Motorcross champion, once upon a time..."

The woman looks to Sam and Katey, now smiling her sweet smile again. "You have a nice family Mr. Greene".

Chuck smiles again. "Yeah, i know. I'm real lucky to have them.

Then, Katey moves to her dad and tugs on his arm gently "Dad, can i show you some more of my pictures?"

Now the woman smiles. "That's alright. Maybe i can look too?". Katey nods and happily hums as she shows her father and the woman her pictures on her camera's view-screen. There were pictures of the stores, pictures of the people, even a few pictures of the plants!

Then suddenly the woman speaks up about one picture. "Where did you take that one?". It was the picture of the old man with the cane.

"She took it near the entrance" Chuck answers, now slightly suspicious of the woman for her sudden interest on the man in the picture. "What, did that guy do something wrong?" he asks.

The woman's eyes moved from Chuck, to the photo, to Katey, and back to Chuck. "No" she lied "Thanks for showing me though" she says to Katey, who bounces back to her mother. The woman was about to walk off when Chuck stops her. "Just who are you guys anyway? Why do you care about who's in my daughter's pictures?".

The woman turns to him and replies with a much needed introduction. "I'm Jessie. The man you saw earlier is Brad. That's all i'm authorised to tell you". And with that, she wondered into the CCTV room.

Chuck grins slightly, he had at least gotten their names out of her. Sam came over, a sly smile on her own face. "Mr Playboy!" she playfully calls to her husband "haven't lost your flirtage i see".

A chuckle comes from Chuck. "I don't know, maybe it's my good looks or my skills as a rider that just draw women in" he chuckles again, joined by his wife. "But sadly, for them, I'm taken by the most beautiful woman i'll ever see, whose looks surpass even mine!" he exaggerated, earning laughs from both his wife and his daughter.

Sam then gets serious again. "Chuck, how are we going to get out of here?". Chuck puzzled for a moment, then he came up with an idea. He asked Sam if she had her phone on her. She shook her head, both of them had left their phones at home.

"Who would you call Chuck?" Sam asks.

Chuck grinned. He knew just who to phone up. "I'm gonna call Ed". Ed Dulcia was a pilot who had helped Chuck a few times in his motorcross days.

Sam smiled, if Chuck could call Ed, he'd come to get them and take them away. But then they remembered, phones at home. They sighed, Katey listening in eagerly.

"Well do you have a quarter?"

Sam got confused. "Why would you want a quarter?"

Before he even knew what he was thinking, Chuck blurted out "Maybe i could use a payphone in the mall".

Silence.

Then Katey spoke up on what all three of them were thinking. "You're going to go back out there, Daddy?". Chuck looked to the floor as he responded "i may have to. It's the only way that i can get a call out".

"No Daddy, stay with us!" Katey ran to him "there are bad people out there!"

"I know sweetie, but i'm going to have to" he knelt down "i promise i'll be back, O.K.?"

Katey nodded and returned to Sam. Chuck got up and went towards the open vent door. He turned back to them briefly "i never break a promise to my angels" he told them, reassuring them that he would be alright. Before he got out the mall patrol man, who revealed himself as the janitor, Otis, gave him a map of the mall and a yellow walkie-talkie.

"What is this?" Chuck asked him.

"Communication device" Otis simply said "all mall staff have one. I have one here. I'll radio you if i see something, or if your wife or kid wanna talk to ya".

Chuck smiled and entered the vents, ready to brave the hordes once more to save his family.


	4. Chapter 4:Contacting Ed

(Authors note: I would once again like to thank ttobba95 for his amazing just incase your wondering,we are thinking of including Frank in this story some may be mentioned or he may be put into the story so keep an eye on this story!)

"Ngghh... Ah!

Managing to open the door at the end of the vent, Chuck climbed out of the cramped metal shaft and found himself breathing fresh air again. Taking a moment to stretch his arms, he saw that he was now on the rooftop of the mall. Chuck made his way forward and grabbed a new baseball bat he saw near the wall, he had left his old one back in the Entrance Plaza. Chuck turned to the right and approched the edge of the roof, looking through the safety gates.

What he saw was hell, unfolding right before his eyes.

The parking lots were swarmed with them, and he was willing to bet that the mall itself was overflowing with them by now.

"My God..." was all he could say.

Backing away from the gate, Chuck rushed for what appeared to be an elevator door and pushed the call button. A minute later the elevator arrived, it's doors opening with a "ding!". Resting his bat on his shoulder, Chuck entered the elevator and pushed the button to take him to the ground floor. As he was taken down, the events so far played themselves over in his mind. The meeting with the spanish man, the sudden disappearance of everyone, the old man at the gate, the crowds. This day had gone to hell real fast.

Needless to say, the elevator music did nothing to lighten his mood.

Chuck remained deep in thought until another "ding!" brought him back to reality. Expecting another crowd, he readyed his bat to attack. When the doors opened he was greeted by the inside of a warehouse. One unoccupied by anyone, not even the so-called "zombies". Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his weapon. Then, the transceiver began to beep from inside his pocket. Pulling it out, Chuck put it to his ear and uttered "Hello?".

"Hey, Chuck. It's me, Otis, the janitor".

"Oh, Hey Otis" Chuck replied. "Got anything for me?" he asked.

The janitor responded "Well, right now you're in the warehouse. There's a door near the end that'll take ya to Paradise Plaza. On the other side of that there's Colby's Movieland, but i'm sure you knew that".

Chuck nodded to himself as Otis continued. "Now inside Paradise Plaza are a few stores, and two restaurants: Columbian Roastmasters and Jill's Sandwiches. If you're feelin peckish, you can top yourself up there".

"Thanks for that Otis" Chuck said as the call ended. That reminded him, he needed to find a payphone so he could call Ed. Chuck manouvered his way through the shelves and entered a small hallway with a door on the end. He found a payphone on one side next to a fire extinguisher.

"Alright!" Chuck exclaimed and fished a quarter from his back pocket. Placing it in the payphone, Chuck quickly dialed Ed's number. What followed was thirty seconds of ringing before Ed Dulcia's voice was heard. "Hello?"

"Ed? It's me, Chuck. Chuck Greene".

The pilot on the other side couldn't believe his ears. "Well i'll be! Chuck Greene! How's life been?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Ed. Things have been pretty crappy recently. You wouldn't believe it".

Ed grew concerned. "What's goin on, Chuck?"

"I'm at Willamette Parkview Mall and..." the former champion sighed. "I think we've all just become the victims of an outbreak".

"What kind of an outbreak?" Ed demanded.

"Dunno" Chuck replied. "But it's gotta be some sort of infection or something. It's drivin people crazy and, i don't know why but, a little bit bloodthirsty".

"Well what are ya doin there? Get out!" shouted the pilot.

"I can't. everywhere's crawling with those... things" Chuck explained. "That's why i called you. Can you bring a helicopter and get us out of here?"

"I'll get on it" Ed said "But i'll need time. Give me seventy-two hours and i'll..." The line suddenly went dead. Chuck shouted Ed's name into the phone and got no response. Communication had been cut.

"Well that's just great!" Chuck said to himself. Now he would have to wait for three days to see if Ed would come. Untill then he and his family were stuck here in a mall full of zombies. Chuck shook his head.

Then, he heard some slow moving footsteps approching him. "Zombies huh?". Putting the phone back, Chuck reached for the fire extinguisher. Hoisting it above him, he hid himself behind the bend of the corridor. He listened for the footsteps and when they reached his position, Chuck revealed himself and prepared to strike.

This sudden unveiling was enough to knock Jessica McCarney back onto the floor. She held Chuck at gunpoint with her handgun. Shocked a bit himself, Chuck put down the fire extinguisher and helped Jessie up. "Don't sneak up on me like that" he exclaimed.

Jessie didn't listen. "Brad was attacked, i saw him on the monitor!". She tried to walk but ended up screaming in pain as she took a step forward. Chuck told her that she must have got a sprain from the fall. Despite this, Jessie still tried to move. "I've gotta help Brad.. or he's done for!"

"Alright" Chuck said, then held out his hand. "Give me the gun".

"No!" Jessie almost immediately shouted back. Was this man insane? Trying to take her weapon? "I can't let a civillian do that. It goes against regulations".

Chuck Tried to convice her. "Yeah...Well,I don't think whoever wrote those regulations had zombie-ifested malls in mind." Jessie still looked unsure. Chuck spoke again. "Listen, you just fell because of me. Let me make it up to you. I can help".

Jessie looked at Chuck, then her gun, then back at Chuck. "Do you know how to use this?"

"...Sorta" Chuck claimed. "Just point and shoot.I've never covered wars,but this method seems to work everytime".

The female blonde sighed and handed her gun to the former motocrosser. "Okay" Chuck said. "Once i'm done helping you, we are going to have a little chat, if that's aright with you" he spoke, though his tone really didn't give Jessie a choice. As he made his way to the door at the end of the hallway, Jessie stopped him.

"What now?" Chuck asked.

"Here's something else". Jessie handed a small rectangular block to Chuck. It was Katey's camera.

"She wanted me to give this to you. Said you might need it out there" Jessie told the biker. "You're lucky to have her" she said as Chuck pocketed the camera.

"Yeah, i know" Chuck smiled. Jessie returned to the security room while Chuck continued into Paradise Plaza.


	5. Chapter 5:Smile for the camera

Aurthor's note:I would like to thank my GF and angel OneWingedAngel070993.Thanks to her we have a good Psycho Frank enjoy!

Chuck walked through the plaza; the zombies were keeping to themselves thankfully. He had no weapons to speak of and things were looking desperate, the stench of death hung in the air. It wasn't something you got used to easily. The transmitter rang out and Chuck immediately took it out and put it to his ear. "What is it?" he asked and the old man told him about some photographer taking pictures in the café on the second floor. "Alright, I'll check it out." Putting it back in his pocket Chuck reflected on what the hell he'd done to deserve this. He had no problem with saving survivors but if he died Katey would be without a father.

Shaking away that thought Chuck continued on hoping against hope that this was a normal guy.

"Not bad," he heard someone say as he went up the stairs to the second floor being careful to avoid any stray zombies that might be after him. As he got to the last step he spotted some guy with a camera taking pictures of something, Chuck couldn't really see what it was though. "Hey buddy," Chuck called and the guy turned, Chuck wasn't sure but he thought he'd seen the guy somewhere before in a magazine or something he wasn't sure.

"Hey pal, just in time," the guy said walking over. He put out his hand and introduced himself. "Name's Frank, Frank West." Chuck didn't know how to proceed so he just shook and then told him about the security room. Frank looked around a bit then shook his head. "Can't do that pal, not when I'm sitting on a gold mine here," he said and at that moment Chuck wanted to punch this guy in the face he was that angry.

As soon as Frank saw the camera around the guy's neck an idea popped into his head. "Listen, I'll come back to the security room. But only if you help me out," he said and the guy sighed before shaking his head.

"Can't we just go now?" he said and it was Frank's turn to shake his head. There was no way he was leaving this place without the pictures he needed. Hell he'd be so excited about this that he hadn't even showered or shaved that morning.

"You help me, I help you," he said with a smile and Chuck knew then this guy was cracked. There was only one thing for it, walk away and forget about this. "I need you to take a few snaps, that's all. I have some info that might interest you." Somehow Chuck doubted that but hey, you couldn't reason with a nut-bar.

Frank knew that this guy would do anything for information. He looked like the sort of type and if he was looking for survivors too. "Look, just take a few pictures and give me the film. Then I'll tell you about some survivors I saw a little while ago. Come on, it's a good deal."

There was no way in hell he was giving this guy the film from Katey's camera, true he could just go to the camera store not far away but that wasn't the point. "Who the hell takes pictures when there's people dying all over the place?" Chuck said and the guy laughed, actually laughed.

"I'm used to death, I've covered wars ya know," Frank said. Chuck thought about that and shook his head, if this guy hadn't been so cracked then he might've turned out to be a good guy. But instead he was just another nut-job with only one thing on his mind. "So, you in?" he asked and Chuck shook his head.

"I don't have time for your stupid games; I've got a daughter to protect," he said turning to walk away.

Frank narrowed his eyes at the guys back, there was a baseball bat lying discarded on the floor. Smiling he picked it up, ran toward the guy and took a swing.

"Time to smile for the camera pal!" the guy yelled and Chuck immediately ducked out of the way the bat just barely missing his head. Chuck turned and saw that he'd been right all along; this guy was just another psycho. There was no way Chuck could fight him barehanded. Before he could even think however Frank came running at him forcing Chuck to dodge to the left.

"Why don't you put that away and fight like a man?" It was a cheap trick Chuck knew but there was no way he could fight this guy as long as he had that bat. Frank laughed and much to Chuck's surprise discarded the bat and charged at him.

Chuck wasn't prepared and the guy managed to land a punch breaking one of Chuck's teeth. The inside of his cheek got cut. He spit it out along with some blood just as Frank kicked him in the shin. "Oh shit!" Chuck yelled falling to the floor clutching his leg in comical fashion. Then as Chuck was down Frank took the opportunity to kick him in the face, nearly breaking Chuck's nose.

Blood went flying everywhere and Chuck thought he was well and truly done for till the guy looked around for a bit almost as if he was looking for something or someone. Chuck took the opportunity to grab the bat and hit the guy over the head with it. There was a little blood as Frank kneeled down on the floor and started laughing; it was creepy to listen to. "I might not have gotten my scoop but I took some nice shots and that's FAN-TASTIC!" Just as Chuck was about to punch the bastard he got up and ran off.

Chuck cluched himself in he shook it knew he had to help this Brad guy if he was gonna get any then made his way into the park...


	6. Cancelled

I regret to say this story is being cancelled.  
>I just don't have the time anymore to write the chapters on it.<br>So I am cancelling it.I will however be re-writing this story.  
>As the beging doesn't really fit the reason as to why Chuck would be in since we now know what Chuck's wife's real name is it will help the story make more keep a eye out for the redone version of this story. <div> 


End file.
